A.R Party Of 1974
A.R Party (June 4th 1974-May 10th, 1994) In the Occupied City Of Seattle many United States Citizens lived under the direct rules of the North Vietnamese Occupiers as the war rages else where in both the US and South Vietnam. After December 6th 1969 the citizens of the city obeyed the newly enforced laws of North Vietnam. However one man, refused to obey the N.V.A. laws and began to take up arms against the North Vietnamese Occupiers. Started In a building located in Space Needle Ave, the A.R Party was born when Loyd Henderson gathered a large group of citizens giving them the will to stand and fight the Southeast Asian Invaders or Die by their unfair curfews that occur every day. Some people became part of the party, especially Joan Edward Henderson, son of Loyd who helped trained the local militia in Parking lots and the areas of the occupied city. June 1st 1973, The South East Asian Invaders later launched an Air Invasion of Nevada, in an attempt to size control of 4 basic key War locations, a Missile Base, Westpoint airfield, Rachel, and Las Vegas. While the events of the battle of Nevada was occurring Henderson and his son later took action and began to destroy supply lines en route to N.V.A. forces outside of Seattle fighting else where in the United States. these Raids caused significant blows to the N.V.A. bringing about the beginning of a new Resistance and a new and fully first political party known as the A.R Resistance Party, (American Resistance) a group dedicated to freeing America from North Vietnamese Tyrone. Goals The A.R Party was designed during the events of The Vietnam War In June 4th, 1974 after the United State's Victory at WestPoint Airfield In Nevada. It was organized on 7 Basic Functions, Free, Intercept, Rescue, Devastate, Sabotage, Elite Training, and Trap Em, The A.R's Main goal was to free the United States from North Vietnamese Tyrone, but during the Battle of Nevada there were only for among the party at the present Time. 7 Basic Functions *'Free' *'Intercept ' *'Rescue ' *'Devastate ' *'Sabotage ' *'Elite Training ' *'Trap Em ' Each of the 7 Goals were deliberately supported by Loyd Henderson and his 15 Year old son who grew very tired for NVA Tyrone calling it unfair and heartless. ' Goal Free ', was the primary goal on setting up the Party by organizing Civilians to take up arms against the N.V.A. Occupiers. Goal Intercept, was significantly designed in order to attack N.V.A. convoys featuring APC's and troop transport trucks, thereby crippling their supply lines and preventing any useful resources from ever reaching the front. Goal Rescue, provided rescue operations that free US prisoners that are being held in newly constructed N.V.A. Interment Camps for refreshing and learning in Vietnam's own Way. Goal Devastate, was organized to be the fist of the Party which meant the Resistance would go on full Offense against the Enemy not refusing to run or back down. ' Goal Sabotage ' was when Engineers of the Resistance mostly civilian mechanics would sabotage certain N.V.A. vehicles such as Jeeps, APC's, Tanks, Gunships, and Even Fighter Jets, ' Goal Elite Training ' was meant for newly Americans who were willing to protect their country from the Invader and was willing to die for their country. They would often be moved to camps constructed by the Resistance by ruins of Buildings and much more where they train for their Fight for freedom, Last but not Least Trap Em was when the War was ending when the United States Armies were pushing back towards Seattle retaking it one block after another, the goal of this operation was to prevent the N.V.A.from Leaving the city known as Trap Em. With these 7 Strategies the party of the A.R. Managed to stay alive well equipped in order for the fight and Dignity of their country, Liberating it from the N.V.A. Invader. After Nevada After The Rivera's N.V.A. have been driven out of WestPoint Airfield located in the Deserts of North Western Nevada about 240 Miles west Of Rachel by the United State's Counter attack commanded by Naruto Uzumaki Who deliberately returned from the front In South Vietnam. The N.V.A. retreat from WestPoint Nevada was the key to Loyd's strength in earning the trust of the American People in order to form the Resistance. 5 Days later over a grand total of 140,000 Civilians took arms against the N.V.A. forces firing among their forces all over the place turning the Occupied city of Seattle into a War Zone between Civilians and Surgeons. The Party was a success and a camp was later constructed in the Center of the Downtown Area about 20 Miles Away from the Space Needle. It was known as Camp A.R. It was constructed by the remains of the area;s in the down town area that have been getting bombed ever since the Invasion 3 Years ago. With many of the American Spirits rising to power the A.R. later franchised very quickly to Nevada in the occupied small towns, where Citizens entered the Deserts with Buggies destroying N.V.A. forces who were withdrawing from WestPoint Airfield. On The opening of January 1977, Naruto Counter attacked against the Invader along with the Resistance, and hit the N.V.A. so hard that their causalities were mounting like a giant Rock smashing a big Colony of Ants. But what about back In Seattle how were they doing? well the N.V.A. Occupiers later began to end up in a war with the entire City with almost every man, women, and even young children taking up arms against them. Rivera began to lose control of Seattle and called Hanoi for more Reinforcements that arrived by ship entering the harbor with plenty of more APC's Tanks and Helicopters. As Jerry Rivera Tightened his grip around Seattle the United States Military to the South East back down In Nevada began the great push of their life time and liberated the Town of Rider where after that liberation Resistance gained arms nation wide, even willing to head west from the East coast and fought for the safety of their nation. Throughout the rest of the 1970's the A.R. Party grew stronger and stronger and Stronger, finally On 1978 the SouthEast Asian Invaders have driven back out of the Areas they once occupied In Nevada a couple of years early, over a 1,400,000 square feet of US land in the state of Nevada have been freed, and in this following campaign of 1978 Including the Attacks in Seattle and other Occupied areas In Washington State, Jerry Rivera lost over''' 3,300,000 Planes,' '''70,000,000 Guns,' 93,000,000 Machine Guns, 58,000,000 Tanks, more than 78,000,000,000 Cartridges including Assault rifles, Vast Stores of other material, and 1,000,930,000 Men '''out of '''800,000 were dead. That was the story to date on Rivera's attempt to conquer Nevada, In 1973 He tried for Rachel. He failed, In 1974 he tried for Westpoint. He failed, in 1979, for as many years as necessary, Rivera will not only be resistance where ever his failing power strikes, but he will be attacked, attacked, and attacked by the United people of both the United States Military and the United States A.R. Resistance Party Branch of this United Nation. Attack On N.V.A. Ammunition's Depot June 4th 1980, It is a new era in the Vietnam War, In 1978 the N.V.A. ''were repelled from their Invasion of Nevada and were forced to retreat by air back to the State of Washington. Having to lose many transports as well during their retreat, due to the United States Air force that launched form airfields located In the States Heading North West Back to Washington State. Loyd later gathered his and a group of newly formed coalition leaders Edward Johnson and Secretary Of Of Resistance Horace Davis who helped the party after it's growth in Military Power since the fall of the 1970's, by supplying them with training and intelligence on South East Asian potions located throughout The City. The meeting was called At 5:00 A.M. in order to discuss an offensive strike at the heart of the enemy located at an Ammo Depot outside the City of Seattle. The good news was that they had the man power to storm the Ammo Depot and cause it's destruction, the bad news was that they had to figure out a way to Leave the city in order to reach their top Priority. A Brilliant Plan was later developed by Horace Davis in order to get out of the city and past the North Vietnamese Blockade Perimeters The Plan was set up with 5 Basic functions for the A.R. Political Party to follow in order for this attack to goes as scheduled... * ''PHASE I: Create a diversion to distract the N.V.A. forces and lead them back into the city, then ambush the Invaders and hold down the fort until Revealed... If the N.V.A. should pop up with heavy tanks or Mounted Artillery Guns retreat to Check point Immediately AK-47's and RPG-7's alone will not be enough to take on heavy armor. While In Retreat lour the Invaders deeper into the city. * PHASE II: Send the A.R.'s best militia into the Suburbs and take out N.V.A. Scouts along the perimeter. Than take control of one of the houses so that way we can establish a field HQ Outside Seattle. * PHASE III: Use Captured N.V.A. Gunships to destroy The enemy Fuel Depots located in the occupied gas station's as well as Convoys of reinforcements if they should arrive. * PHASE IV: Breach the walls of The Motor Pool and occupy a couple of N.V.A. Artillery Guns. Get the guns in position overlooking the Ammo Depot. * PHASE V: Shell The N.V.A. Depot until there's nothing left but a blaze than head back into the city before Reinforcements can arrive. However the Battle went easier than the A.R. Expected, they later found out that the Bulk of The N.V.A. Armies was now engaged In California, and were winning control of the city of San Francisco. In order to prevent the N.V.A Victory they put their plan into Effect. The First Phase Began when Horace fired an RPG at a parked N.V.A. Fuel tanker truck wiping out a majority of troops including 2 APC's. The N.V.A. was loured into the city facing an army of a grand total of 4,000 armed Civilians hidden in the buildings around them. The Second Phase ended in triumphant when Loyd occupied a random house in the suburbs of Seattle. The 3rd Phase nearly left the South East Asian Occupiers without fuel 4 Captured gunships destroyed a grand total of 10 Gas Stations in the Suburban area, including 12 Fuel tanker trucks. Phase IV ended when Edward Johnson took over the Motor pool by launching a surprise attack that was so sneaky that by the time the guards can even fire their fortifications it was too late. Last and certainly not least PHASE V ended when Edward and the rest of the A.R. Resistance shelled the N.V.A. Depot leaving in into a large state of ruble hearing the sirens and N.V.A. foot soldiers else where in the surrounding areas. This attack was a lethal blow to the North Vietnamese Invaders It was because of this signal victory That the N.V.A. lost In California despite the Arrival of Matt Williams It was hopeless. War Ends With the North Vietnamese Falling apart, the A.R Later heard that North Vietnam was being Overrun By South Vietnam, and the Bulk Of The remaining North Vietnamese Forces in South Vietnam were annihilated in the Blink of an eye. North Vietnam was conquered by South Vietnam On April 7th 1984 and the Remaining forces Of the N.V.A. War machine were now trapped In Seattle with nowhere to Run. The A.R. Continued to engaged the N.V.A War machine as the months followed, than finally at last The United States Military arrived and over through the N.V.A. positions all over Seattle than On August 4th 1984 the Jerry Rivera after 31 Years of Endless War finally Surrendered. With the Vietnam War over At last and the A.R. Party going down in history as a political protector to the country of Liberty, Foreign Countries never again set Foot On the Soil of The United States. After the War's end On August 4th 1984, Loyd Now in his late 80's ordered his son who was now in his Early 50's to take control of the Party in order to help reform America into the country it once was On June 7th 1984. By the middle of 1987 the Party aided the U.S Government in the Reconstruction of both the United States and Vietnam bringing about the A.R.'s final gathering. By 1992 7 Years after Loyd Passed away Joan ordered the Party to be shut down on the count of it has done it's job, not just by protecting their country from Foreign Invaders but also helped prosponed the United State's Security levels in order to make sure that no other Foreign Power will have the authority to set foot on American Soil ever again. The Party went down through history as the Immortal Heroes of the United States during the Vietnam War. 7 Years later Joan Henderson later passed away from Pneumonia and was buried along side his father's grave at Washington International Cemetery, reading out on their grave Stones. "R.I.P. Here Lies the Heroes Of Our Countries Freedom Beloved Father & Son..." .